Shadow the Hedgehog and the Pokemon: The Final War
by Xx Senshi of Ankoku xX
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. Rated T for: Extreme fantasy violence and minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All the characters in this story do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators. **

**A/N: Welcome! If you haven't read my first four stories, you can if you choose to, but no need to worry about it, curiosity will choose for you. The story will be packed with action sequences and suspense, so hold on tight for a gripping adventure!**

SUMMARY: Shadow The Hedgehog the ultimate life form is a lonesome character and with super speed and the power of chaos control and mostly quiet. Now all of it will change, but for the worst. The evil Dr. Eggman threatens the world with his new weapon: The Egg Mech Destroyer, Shadow intercepts him in his super form, and defeats him, Eggman however has other plans. He fires a lone missile in deep space and hit's a large meteorite off course and hurdling to earth and powerful to destroy the whole planet! Eggman escapes and isn't seen for a month. Later on Shadow the Hedgehog lives a normal life and meets some new friends: Ash Ketchum, Misty, Brock, May, Max and Dawn. He has new friends, but nothing everything is always easy. Shadow is blamed for stealing chaos emeralds! As well as attacking the U.S.A.'s most largest military facility! It turns out that Eggman built a new foe: Metal Shadow, who was being the blame for shadow, as well as shadow must face metal sonic, and metal knuckles. Shadow is surrounded on all sides, by the military armed forces, Eggman's robot armada and the three metals, as well as the hurdling meteorite that threatens the planet itself! Will Shadow be able to make it out on top or turn out to be defeated once and for all? With Shadows new friends at his side, he faces his greatest battle yet, Get ready for Shadows Final War.

**Suspenseful yet? Don't worry it will be! I'll post the first chapter right now probably!**


	2. The First Battle for Many to Come

_**Prologue**_

**Chapter One: The First Battle, for Many to Come**

**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the characters shown in this story!!**

Shadow the hedgehog watched over Station Square, a city, a great city with Shadow protecting it. He stood atop the tallest building. He had a radio next to him on the ground, the news was on. "Breaking news the sinister Dr. Eggman was sighted heading toward station square with a giant robot intent on destroying the city, all civilians are to exit the city immediately.'' Shadow switched it off and took out a walkie talkie "This is G.U.N. command, shadow you're objective is to stop eggman at all costs command out.'' then he hung up. Shadow put his hands out and the seven chaos emeralds surrounded him, they started to spin faster and then they were absorbed in his body, with a bright flash he was super shadow. He squatted and then shot up into the air and stopped and spotted Eggman's giant mech coming toward the city. Shadow flew to the edge of the city and he hovered in front of the city and he crossed his arms. Eggman spotted him on his radar from his robot and instead eggman flew up into the sky and into space. Shadow huffed and he followed as well ready for a galactic battle with eggman to protect station square.

Shadow exited earths atmosphere and was in space and above him Eggman waited. Shadow was a few feet from eggman in his new invention. "Do you like it?'' eggman commented. "I call it the Egg Mech Destroyer!'' he shouted. The metal behemoth was large and all metal with Eggman's symbol on the front. It had two jet boosters on its back, the head was circular and a line window which eggman was behind, followed by the robots large metallic arms aligned with spikes along it and spikes along the wrists, the legs were straight down with on the sides were holsters for two giant metal swords, and on the back was a missile pack. Shadow just waited and he shook his head "You done yet?'' he remarked "You're the one who will be done, FOR GOOD.'' then eggman bent the mech downwards as missiles fired at shadow, he however put his hands in front of him and a bubble shield formed around him the missiles impacted but shadow was protected. The shield vanished "Now its my turn.'' shadow said his hands glowed red he then fired from his palms an array of chaos spears went straight to eggman and hit the hull of the ship strongly. Eggman shook his from the hit, when he looked back out shadow wasn't there! Instead shadow got behind him and he flew up and fired a volley of chaos spears, Eggman's mech shook forcefully.

He turned his robot around and quickly grabbed shadow with his metal hand and started to crush shadow in his palm shadow urged to escape and shadow glowed bright gold and he let out a shockwave that splintered the metal hand into tiny pieces. Eggman looked at the hand and he growled, suddenly a large mini gun shadow widened his eyes and then bullets sprayed from the barrel shadow flew in circles and loops "You DAMN hedgehog stay STILL!!'' eggman cursed, and continued to fire.

Shadow stopped and went straight for his mech and punched with both fists in the chasse. Eggman's mech was pushed back from the hit, "THAT'S IT!!!'' eggman thundered and out of the arms came missile ports, eggman then switched his robots left hand into a flamethrower. "Try and dodge THIS!'' the missiles and his mini gun and flamethrower all came at him. Shadow put his hands together and fired a red beam of chaos energy that disposed of all of Eggman's weaponry and colliding into his Mech. The ship was about to explode.

Before it did eggman fired one of his missiles, it went into deep space and far away. Eggman launched from the control seat and he was flying back down to earth in his hover ship. His robot then exploded into a cloud of fire, shadow put his hand in front of his face form the bright flash. He completed his objective so he flew back down to earth ready for some rest and relaxation, but this is just merely the beginning.


	3. Sinnoh Reunion

Chapter Two: Sinnoh Reunion

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING in this story! Including the characters!

**1 month later after the battle**

Shadow was considered a hero after defeating Eggman and his destroyer robot. He was the cities hero and the world hero. He was living a normal life so he decided to explore the world. Shadow was visiting a strange region not known to him: The Sinnoh Region. He decided to walk from now on and decided to take in the scenery. He looked around and he entered a forest walking along a dirt path. He stopped and heard talking, he looked through a pair of bushes and saw three kids with a yellow creature and red dots on its cheeks.

The three kids were: Ash, Dawn and Brock relaxing from their journey. He walked through the bushes and hid behind a tree. The yellow creatures ears perked up and went onto the ground and its cheeks sparked electricity and the ash turned around to his pal who is Pikachu.

Pikachu unleashed its thunderbolt to the tree shadow was hidden behind, shadow jumped away from it and landed in front of the trio. Yes, they stood in shock of seeing a black and red hedgehog before them. He looked to the left and right "What?'' shadow said while shrugging. Dawn, a young Pokemon coordinator pushed through Ash and ran up to him hastily. "Aren't you Shadow the Hedgehog?'' she asked. He nodded, she gasped and shook his hand "I've heard about you, you saved the world didn't you!'' she said excitedly. Again he nodded, but slower. "Wow, shadow what brings you here?'' ash said walking up next to dawn.

"Well I've decided to just take a break, a little tired of Eggman rearing his ugly face somewhere.'' he explained. "Would you like to come with us, please?'' Dawn begged at the end, Shadow crept backwards a little. "Come on shadow, we can show you where you can get some food-'' ash was cut off by Brock "And some sleep, and we can show you the Sinnoh league as well-'' he was cut off by dawn who pushed ash and brock away. "So what do you think?'' she said smiling, he was just confused and creeped out by their odd behavior. He let out a sigh, "Sure, whatever.'' he agreed. Dawn let out a scream of joy and shadow just put his hand to his head and shook it "What have I done?'' he thought to himself. So the four journeyed together through their journey in the Sinnoh League. They stopped at a Pokemon center and nurse joy generously offered them to stay there, Brock of course was distracted by her, and Croagunk sent a poison jab to his hip and dragged him away. They all got settled in and went to sleep, all except shadow who stayed on top of the Pokemon center and watched the sky all night, he still had a funny feeling that something was wrong, he defeated Eggman, the chaos emeralds are in good hands why is he worrying? He thought about for most of the night and he sat on top of the center all night, but one question remained: What will happen next?

Far away in space, the missile Eggman fired was actually locked on to a target, the missile headed to a humongous space rock what you could call a meteorite. The missile headed towards it. The missile came and hit a smaller meteorite, the explosion sent the meteorite off its course and had a new one: That target was Earth. The next morning Ash, Dawn, and Brock woke up and got ready for the day. Shadow was in the lobby resting on a chair, he opened one eye to see ash, dawn and Brock come out. Ash then noticed at the check in desk there was an old friend: Misty. Ash quickly ran over to her, misty noticed him then she smiled and started walking to him. They finally met each other.

"Misty what are you doing here?'' ash said trying to stay calm. "Well I've heard that you were here and wanted to pay a visit.'' she told him then smiling. Dawn and Brock met up with the two "Hey Brock, how are you?'' she greeted "Well I'm alright, but its great to see a familiar face.'' Brock said. "Dawn this is Misty she was with us while we journeyed through Kanto.'' ash explained the story. "Nice to meet you.'' dawn said and she and misty shook their hands "likewise.'' misty replied. Shadow got off of the chair he was resting on, and walked to the door, but misty noticed him "Hey!'' she shouted to him. He stopped and closed his eyes "I just had to stop eggman didn't?'' he thought to himself. He turned around to her she looked at him and smiled "Aren't you shadow?'' she asked "Yes I am.'' he said trying to keep his cool "Well looks like your journeying with ash.'' she said looking back at ash. Another surprise came as two more familiar faces came through the doors of the Pokemon center it was May and Max. Ash and Brock smiled and they went over to the pair. "May you're here too?'' ash said in surprise "Yup we heard that shadow the hedgehog was here, and Max dragged me everywhere to find him.'' she said with a bothered tone at the end of her sentence. "Well max its your lucky day, because he's here!'' ash said pointing over to shadow who stood still with his fists clenched by his side.

Max dashed over to him "Shadow the hedgehog, you saved the earth, and beat some guy named eggman, can I have your autograph?'' he said all that quickly, but may pulled him away to give shadow some breathing room. "Misty you remember may?'' "Great to see you again.'' may said to misty "Nice to see you too.'' she replied "Dawn this is may and her brother max, they helped me and Brock through the Hoenn League.'' ash told the story they shook hands and said "Hi" to each other. "Why don't we all journey together?'' misty told them the idea. They all agreed on the plan and now all together with shadow they left the Pokemon center and off to their next adventure.


	4. Metal Shadow Unleashed

**Chapter Three: Metal Shadow Unleashed**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or anything in this story!**

Meanwhile in the state of California, Fort Irwin, one of the U.S.A.'s largest military bases. Night covered the sky, soldiers stayed at their posts and watched the area. In one of the tents, radar operators watched for any movement that would report anywhere near the base. One blip appeared on the radar. One of the men spotted it, "We got a unidentified target coming.'' he told the commander of the unit. "How far is it?'' then a explosion sounded outside, gunfire sounded throughout the base. Soldiers crouched on one knee and with M16's they opened fire on the target until it held up one arm and it went inside its arm and a small barrel came out grenades came from it and landed to the ground killing anything in its path.

It put the retracted the grenade launcher back in its arm, and the hand replaced it. The intruder aimed at an approaching M1A1 tank out of the intruders chest fired a red beam and once it reached the tank, the armored vehicles whole turret separated from the tank.

The menace jumped up and onto another tank with took a grenade out of its chest and threw it in the tank barrel, the tank imploded as fire rained across the ground. One injured soldier who was shot in the leg, reached the phone and called the general. The generals name was Richards. He had fading grey hair, but a great general nonetheless, age didn't matter for him. He was on his way back to Fort Irwin, he was in a Chinook a soldier gave him the radio phone "Hello?'' he answered "Sir,… this is Fort Irwin command… the base is under attack.'' he spoke into it. The general was shocked "Who attacked the base?!'' he yelled into it. The soldier was losing blood and fast "The target is…'' "Tell me the name DAMMIT!'' the general ordered The soldier crawled into a tent and stayed there "The target is..'' he said faintly. He saw a shadow crossing outside the tent and it resembled shadow the hedgehog!

The soldier saw at the opening of the tent an all metal version of Shadow, its red eyes gleaming, it had three black spikes stick up and with red at the tips, and two spikes that went down with red on the tips. The feet were the same as shadows shoes, but metal small spikes went around the wrists. "Shadow…'' the soldier spoke the metal copy retracted its hand and into a machine gun and aimed at the soldiers forehead. "The Hedgehog is the target.'' and then the general only heard the sound of bullets after that the line went dead afterwards. Finally making it to the remains of Fort Irwin, everything was in ruins, remains of soldiers bodies and destroyed tanks and fire rising from them, as well as the general spotted crashed Comanche's and apaches. He looked back at his soldiers who also surveyed the area, "Men we have a new target: I want Shadow the Hedgehog DEAD!!'' he ordered angrily.

Back in the Sinnoh league our group of heroes traveled across the land and when they crossed over a hill and in the distance was a city, with skyscrapers, and many other structures in the vast city. "Wow, about time we found some place large.'' misty commented, "Well lets go!'' they were all about to run, but shadow jumped in front of them "What's wrong shadow?'' ash asked "I got an easier way to get there.'' he said and smirked. "Everyone stand together.'' he told the group.

So everyone stood together and shadow was in front of the group he held his hand up and a bright green glow and they were gone and they all teleported in the top floor of one of the skyscrapers they saw, the one they were in was actually a hotel, the room they were in was large and had more rooms and outside was a large balcony they all explored it and found their rooms. Shadow for once felt happy, they all thanked shadow for the rooms and when night fell across the sky, they all went to sleep. Shadow instead sat on the edge of the building, he looked into the sky and then he noticed something he widened his eyes and noticed it was a missile he did a back flip away from the impact spot. This woke up the rest of the gang, they got up and gathered at the balcony and saw a figure coming. It landed on the roof. Shadow saw it. The enemy was Metal Shadow.


	5. Enraged by Failure, Appealed by Heroics

**Chapter Four: Enraged by Failure, Appealed with Heroics**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!**

**A/N: There's going to be a slight bit of blood in this chapter, so you may skip it if you choose to.**

"What the?'' shadow said confusedly "Eggman, he must of lived, and built this.'' shadow thought. "You are not needed here.'' shadow said and charged forward fast and sent a punch coming toward him, however metal shadow caught his fist and threw him with great force down the building. Metal shadow fired up his jet booster and went after him, ash and the gang saw it happen "Lets go.'' said Ash. They all then had to get dressed and headed down the building.

Shadow kept falling straight downwards he saw metal shadow coming for him, shadow used his hover shoes and went for metal shadow, they both collided and exchanged punches and kicks to each other. Shadow ducked from a punch and threw metal shadow into the building that they were falling from, shadow teleported into the spot where metal was thrown, the glass was broke and shadow looked in front of him and metal came at full charge and kicked him which they both started falling again. They struggled against each other, shadow was above him and used his feet and struck him in the chest which he fell faster and finally metal fell right into a tanker. Shadow had a grenade ready and threw downwards and metal saw it come right in front of his face and then it exploded as the tanker turned into a ball of fire. Shadow floated down and landed in front of the fire, and he was breathing slowly from the fight.

Out of the smoke came metal shadow he looked not even hurt a bit. Shadow growled and metal lunged toward him as did shadow they both collided and the force between them sent them flying separate ways, metal slammed into a car, while shadow crashed into the brick wall of a building. People got out of their cars and ran away from the brawl that would continue, citizens were ordered to clear the area and stay out of any building. The fight shall continue.

Metal and Shadow sent glares toward each other shadow used the power of chaos control and a Javelin rocket launcher was in his grasp he leaped up quickly into the air, metal followed, but all he got was the rocket that plowed into his body he crashed down into street level making a crater. Shadow was falling down to metal with in his grasp his dual MP5's he got in front of him and sent some American lead pounding into metal shadows body, he of course was shaking as the bullets impacted him.

Shadow dropped the guns and he dashed forward in a ball and hit him square in the chest, shadow was officially angry as hell, the hedgehog threw him upwards and teleported in next to him in mid-air and he sent kicks and punches shuttering metals body. Metal Shadow fell with a loud clang to the ground. Sparks of electricity came from his beaten body, metals eyes glowed bright red, shadow once again charged first, metal evaded it and he grabbed him by the leg and pounded him into the dirt left and right. Metal grabbed his neck and sent a crippling punch into his stomach sending shadow flying and shattering a glass window.

Shadow slowly got up the next thing he saw, was a car coming to him, he used chaos control and back onto the street he saw it explode inside the building. He looked back at metal shadow who had punch with his name on it, shadow dodged left and he gave metal an uppercut which metal stumbled back from it shadow sent kicks and then a low kick knocking metal off his feet, metal countered by sending his feet into shadows face when he got up from shadows low kick. Shadow got up quickly and avoided another punch and a series of kicks, shadow made a M16 appear in his grasp and fired the bullets which again sent metal shaking and rattling from the lead entering his system. The pokemon group made it to ground level, but more like ground zero as they saw the battlefield around them. Ash pointed down the street to metal and shadow brawling it out. Shadow got on one knee, he was beaten, dirty, and scars left on his body, with metal nearly at his stage of being turned off permanently. The kids got behind the metal imposter and metal saw them and turned back to shadow who was still glaring at him, and shadow was breathing heavily. Metal Shadow fired up his jet booster and lifted off into the sky, they all looked up to see a mighty flying fortress Eggman's flagship: The Egg Carrier.

Metal escaped, and shadow escaped with his life. The group ran over to shadow with concern. Shadow looked down and was sweating and with blood coming from the scars he had. Shadow had an angry look on his face. Dawn however got on her knees in front of him, she cried and she hugged him tightly, shadow widened his eyes and he saw the rest of the group smiling they crowded around him and stayed with him. However a green beam of light came down on them shadows friends were all being sent upwards slowly, he noticed it was a tractor beam from the egg carrier. Shadow held his hand out "NO!!'' he thundered they were all taken from him.

He fell to his knees and then he witnessed something that never happened to him: tears came down his cheeks, he put his hand to it and clenched his fists. He heard a loud noise from behind him a convoy of military vehicles waited behind him then a huey helicopter hovered above the war torn street. General Richards was on it he had a megaphone "Shadow you are to be killed on sight, for the destruction of Fort Irwin.'' he yelled into the megaphone.

Rows of soldiers were behind him with M16's, shotguns, sniper rifles and rocket launchers. Shadow stayed on his knees he wiped his tears away "First Eggman blames me for attacking a military base.'' the soldiers got their weapons armed. "Then he makes another metal, who thinks he's better than me.'' he said getting up with his back turned to the soldiers. The tanks moved up and rounds were armed, "Then he takes my only friends, well..'' shadow spoke. The soldiers took aim, shadow turned around to them. "And give those chaos emeralds you stole as well!'' the general ordered. Shadow gritted his teeth, but didn't show it. "Just try and take me.'' shadow said quietly. He held his left hand to the left and his right to the right and in his hands his dual MP5's appeared in his grasp. He had his eyes were closed, the soldiers still aimed, but looked worried, shadows body was surrounded by a red aura and his eyes glowed bright red and he opened his eyes "JUST TRY AND TAKE ME!!!'' he glowed a furious red and opened fire on the soldiers they fell to the ground, the tanks opened fire shadow avoided them with quick speed and he dropped the MP5's and a grenade launcher was in his hands, he fired madly at the tanks and they all exploded into fireballs. He landed to the ground and then he put his hands to his chest and let out the powerful and deadly chaos blast, it spread through the area of the street sending the remains of tanks and cars flying and crashing into buildings and stores.

He looked ahead of him and Cobra attack helicopter spotted him, "Shadow the hedgehog spotted, open fire!'' the cobra pilot commanded and missiles came at full speed to shadow, instead he used chaos control and the missiles disappeared and they were sent downwards and into the cobra helicopters that they came from, the flames reflected from shadow eyes. He gritted his teeth and kept angry look on his face.

All around shadow was nothing but chaos and death and destruction. He saw what he did, killing soldiers, spreading death and destruction everywhere. He looked at his hands "What am I?'' he said with no emotion in his voice.

The red aura vanished and his eyes stopped brimming bright red. He looked around to see the citizens of the city stare at him, he didn't feel nothing in him, he had to redeem himself. He saw an overturned car with an injured woman in it he grabbed the car and rolled it back on its tires, he opened the door and picked her up and rested her against a building. He knew it was the right thing, and now he had to do it. He saw a family trapped behind a fire he used chaos control and a fire extinguisher popped up in his hands. He put the fire out. The family saw this what he did, they're was a mom and dad and two young girls, shadow held out his hand and the little girl grabbed his hand he led her and the family out. He saw another overturned car with a elderly man in it he grabbed the car by the side and used his strength to put it back on its wheels.

He struggled and then the citizens around him started to come to his aid, he smiled and they lifted the car, shadow opened the door and helped the man out and he rested him against a building. Shadow smiled as all around him people helped him with the chaos that ensued. He heard a faint sound it was a baby crying. He looked around and went inside a giant hole that was left in the building. He found the poor soul, wrapped in a blanket he walked to the baby and picked him up. He exited the building and went outside he looked around and saw a woman asking people if they've seen her baby. He walked over to the woman, she was in tears he cleared his throat. She turned around and she stayed silent and kneeled down to pick her baby up from Shadow's hands.

She hugged the young one and cried tears of joy the mother looked back at shadow and she said "God bless you shadow, bless you.'' she said to him and she continued to embrace her baby. Shadow walked away and watched as around him as more people were saved, sirens of paramedics rolled in they cared to the injured.

Shadow was about to walk away, but in front of him were a young boy and girl, around six years old. "Mr. shadow, we thin you need these.'' the girl said and they both held a chaos emerald one was the red emerald and the other was the dark blue emerald, he he grabbed them and he looked at the emeralds then the kids. "I'll make things right and settle the score, thank you.'' he said to the two kids. "Bye Bye Mr. Shadow!'' the two kids waved to him as shadow was on search for the Egg Carrier and to rescue his friends.


	6. Skirmish of the Super Sonic Variety

**Chapter Four: Skirmish of the Super Sonic Variety**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing shown in this story!**

**A/N: More blood will be shown! BEWARE! It's alright if you don't want to read this chapter, pass onto the next one, It's okay with me! I'm only trying to please you!**

Shadow searched far and wide he held the three emeralds he had: The green, dark blue, and red. He closed his eyes and he absorbed the energy from them he floated in the air, he wasn't in his super form but had enough power to fly. He then leaped into the sky to search for the egg carrier. He looked around him and spotted nothing, but the time being was gone as a supersonic jet fighter formation flew over him, he had five F/A F-18 super hornets on his tail.

He sighed "I didn't want to do this.'' he said he used chaos control and he was flying backwards carrying a M-60. "Target spotted, fire AMRAAMS.'' the wing leader ordered as the barrage of missiles came to shadow he fired the powerful machine gun quickly at any opposing missile that came his way. He kept an eye on the F-18's "Damn, alright boys arm sidewinders and FIRE!'' the formation let the volley of missiles loose as they approached shadow at super speeds. They got closer, but at the last second he teleported away and was on top of one of the F-18's he fired in the engine as a fire erupted the pilot ejected. Shadow took a jump and fired more bullets into two more of the F-18's the pilots ejected as well.

"Forces pull back, we got other guys coming for him.'' one pilot spoke to the other squadron members. Shadow continued to fly forward at incredible speeds, he looked behind him and saw three F-22 raptors tailing him "They just don't give up.'' he said tiredly he turned around and opened fire, the wing leader did a barrel roll and fired its machine gun, shadow was hit by three of them, blood came from the wounds. He shook his head he came to a complete stop and the F-22's roared passed him, now he was on the chase. "Watch out boys that hedgehogs' behind us.'' the leader said into the headset.

Shadow let his M-60 fall and instead he carried a pack of C4's his hovershoes were on full blast as he caught up behind one of them he tossed one onto a F-22 the pilot saw it and quickly ejected before the jet exploded into flames. Shadow set his sights on another one he flew under it and planted it. He flew next to the pilots window and knocked on it, shadow pointed to his C4 and pointed to the underside of the jet then shadow gave a thumbs up, with that the pilot ejected and the C4 detonated destroying another one as well, now all that remained was the leader. Shadow used chaos control and made the C4 disappear, shadow got on the front of the jet, he then punched his hand inside the center of the jet and pulled out a couple of sparking wires.

The leader pressed the eject button and the pilot landed to safety. Shadow had other plans for the F-22 he got in the seat and commandeered it, he held the dark blue emeralds and put it to the control panel, the chaos energy made the jet stay in flight. Shadow grabbed the control stick and at supersonic speeds he spotted the egg carrier in the distance. "I'm coming my friends, I'm coming.'' he said to himself and with that being said he was intent on saving his friends no matter what.

Back in Station Square, the president came from his home in Westopolis. He strolled in with his limo, he had to be sent to the G.U.N. headquarters. The limo stopped in front of the tallest skyscraper in Station Square, above the entrance of had the G.U.N. symbol on it. He walked in with his agents at his side. He got in the elevator and headed to the top level. He exited the elevator and was at the command center. It had rows of consoles and men and women working the computers, and people walking left and right to different areas. The president walked to the end of the room and he saw General Richards. "Nice to see you general.'' the president said shaking his hand "Likewise Mr. President.'' he returned. "What's this all about anyway?'' the president asked, the generals expression changed to angry and he looked out the window. "You remember when shadow saved the planet from the black arms, right?'' Richards asked "Yes I do, shadow was a great hero to us in Westoplolis.'' the president replied. "Well were you told of the destruction of Fort Irwin then?'' he said. The president nodded "Well, the so-called shadow the hedgehog was the source of it.'' he said grimly. The president was shocked, but didn't show it. "Mr. President, he must be destroyed.'' he told him "General, I don't know what happened to shadow, but if that is the case then so be it, he must be taken care of.'' the president said it but didn't enjoy one bit of it.

The F-22 shadow commandeered flew across the skies, he had the Egg Carrier in his sights and pulled on the throttle at full speed. In the bridge of the mighty flying air fortress, robots were working on computers researching for Eggman's new robots that would soon be created. Eggman sat in a chair in the front of the large room, and in front of him was a large window. He got up out of it and walked over to a big metal cage holding, ash and friends. "Shadow will come and save us! You know that!'' ash shouted at the doctor. Eggman chuckled "Shadow may be the ultimate life form, but he can still be killed.'' he said evilly.

Shadow took to the clouds and flied above the egg carrier he flew over it and lowered the jet far away from it and aligned his jet with the bridges large window. "Shadow will never find me.'' he remarked, the jet approached, "Shadow is too weak, for my metal copy.'' The jet was a mile away "Shadow is doomed.'' after Eggman said that the jet shattered through the window and skidded across the floor of the bridge, it destroyed many robots in the process. Eggman was laying on the ground covering his head, he got up and walking through the cloud of smoke was Shadow. He walked to make himself seen, ash and the gang erupted into cheer. Shadow smirked and crossed his arms. "Shadow will you ever stop!?'' Eggman yelled angrily. "No Eggman, I'm the ultimate life form and you better do what is best and let my friends go!'' he said clenching his fists and in a fighting stance. "Tell that to him.'' eggman showed his hand over to a door it exploded and walking out was Metal Shadow. "Try and beat him.'' Eggman commented, and Eggman ran like coward and made another escape. Shadow and metal stood their ground, shadow teleported and was gone. Metal used his sensors and radar to try and spot him, he felt a tap on the shoulder and he saw the fist of shadow impacting his face. Metal fell to the floor, shadow quickly ran over to the cage with his friends locked up, he grabbed the bars and pulled the cage door of the hinges and he tossed it aside. The gang ran out of the cell and shadow followed them, he looked back at metal shadow recovering from the punch he gave.

"Keep running!!'' shadow ordered, he used chaos control and an AT4 was in his hands, he aimed and fired the rocket, metal jumped forwards, but was hit by the rocket and he slammed to floor. He followed his friends they kept running and with luck the came upon the hangar bay. They went down the stairs and shadow spotted a drop ship, "Everyone in the ship!'' he exclaimed. When entering it, they gathered at the controls, "I'll fly it.'' ash said, "Are you sure?'' Brock asked. He nodded, so the rest got in the back of the drop ship and got in the seats and fastened the belts around them. Ash grabbed the control stick he pulled up and the engines fired up and the ship hovered above the ground, and he pushed forward and the ship flew out of the hangar.

Shadow got beside him, "Fly to station square.'' shadow told him. Ash raised an eyebrow, shadow closed his eyes half way looking disappointed, shadow went to a console and found station square on the radar, shadow then slammed a red button. "The ship is on auto pilot, and we'll be there in no time.'' he said. "Alright.'' ash nodded. The ship was left alone, for a while until the ship shook. Shadow opened the drop ships doors and spotted Eggman's robots firing upon the vessel. Shadow closed the doors, he went to the back of the ship, and on a small balcony was a mounted chain gun. He grasped the firing mechanisms and reloaded the ammo and bullets sprayed from the barrel. The robots dropped like flies and he kept turning the turret and continued to fire. The robots ceased he looked out to see nothing left, he then spotted metal shadow jetting to their location. Shadow reloaded the ammo and fired shadow went left and right and went in circles and barrel The robots dropped like flies and he kept turning the turret and continued to fire. The robots ceased he looked out to see nothing left, he then spotted metal shadow jetting to their location. Shadow reloaded the ammo and fired shadow went left and right and went in circles and barrel rolls, dodging the bullets that came his way.

Shadow ripped the turret of its spot and jumped off the safety of the drop ship and went straight forward to metal shadow firing the bullets, metal shadow was being beaten by pure lead as the bullets continued to fire. Shadow kept firing then no more bullets, he threw the gun away. The two were still following. Shadow grabbed metal by the neck and punched him left then right then left, all very powerful punches too. Shadow used chaos control and was on top of the drop ship, the wind blew against him, he was breathing slowly and looked around him and no sight of metal shadow. Then metal dived down at him and they plunged through the roof of the ship and out of the bottom, the pokemon trainers saw it happen in front of them because that's where metal and shadow crashed through.

The two went down through the air, and below them was Station Square. Shadow kicked across the face then gave the faker an uppercut. Metal went swirling flying down and he crashed in the middle of the largest intersection the cars in there stopped in their tracks. Metal rose from his crater, shadow however gave down landed on top of him with his feet first into metals cranium. Shadow did a backflip and stood in a fighting stance, metal got up and instead he fired into the sky using his jet rockets on his back. Shadow watched him get away, but he let it go. He saw behind him the drop ship land the doors opened and his friends came out and they ran over to him all happy that he made it out alive. They gathered around him, dawn hugged him and then may, then the rest of were in a group hug. When shadow finally had room to breathe he smiled at his friends "Thanks you guys.'' he thanked them. Together they left the incident and walked down the street.


	7. One Risk After Another

**Chapter Six: One Risk After Another**

**Disclaimer: I claim NO ownership of anything in this story!**

The group of friends stayed together, shadow stopped in his tracks as did they did. "I want all of you to run.'' he said quietly. From behind three Apache helicopters and two Comanche's in front of them showed. "NOW!!'' shadow commanded. His friends started to run, shadow backed up, but from behind the apaches fired their mini-guns shadow went to the nearest building and sped upwards. He skated with his hovershoes up the skyscraper, next to him an Apache was to his right it fired its mini gun the bullets trailed behind him the bullets shattered the glass windows. Before reaching the top at edge of it, shadow back flipped and over the apache, he tossed a grenade at the rudder and it exploded and it was broke into pieces.

The pilot remained in the chopper, shadow teleported on top of the window he smashed the window, he picked the pilot up and leaped off as the chopper impacted the skyscraper. Shadow with chaos control was back on the ground shadow put the man on the sidewalk. Shadow saw the two apaches and two Comanche's from behind shadow jumped up and threw grenades both ways. The grenades exploded with them destroying the two Comanche's and apaches. He landed back to the ground, except all around him were military soldiers and M1A1's ready to fire. Shadow looked around him, he saw coming through the crowd of soldiers was General Richards with a 9mm in his hand.

Richards approached the ebony hedgehog he pointed the gun at him the whole time, the general stopped right in front of shadow with the gun aimed at his head. "You…killed all those…my soldiers and laid waste to my base.'' he said. Shadow knew he was wrong, it was metal shadow who did it. "I didn't do anything.'' shadow spoke back with no tone in his voice. "Yes you did, one soldier told me over the radio, that you destroyed the base before YOU shot him!!!'' he yelled shaking the gun. Shadow kept his angry expression on his face. "I should kill you right now!'' he exclaimed "Then do it.'' shadow replied, Richards hesitated and pulled the trigger slowly, the ground shook and he didn't fire the shot. A claw reached out of the ground, its silvery claw shined, and out came Metal Knuckles. Shadow growled and he turned to the metal warrior. Metal knuckles dug underground and shadow looked around he burst from the concrete and with a quick cut, the claws sliced against his skin.

Shadow covered the wound his white glove, stained with his blood. He looked to knuckles he charged forward and grabbed him by the wrists and slammed metal into the ground. He took out his 9mm until a explosions shockwave sent shadow fly frontward's and landed to the ground, he looked and saw metal sonic with smoke coming from his arm, he landed next to metal knuckles. Shadow got up he cringed his eyes, he saw in the crowd his pokemon pals watching the scene. Shadow used chaos control and in his hands were two M60's he was about to fire, but ducked as metal shadow flew over him and he landed in front of metals sonic and knuckles. Shadow watched and then coming down he saw Eggman in his hover ship with a grin on his face.

"I knew you were a coward Eggman, but outnumbering your enemy just proves it more.'' shadow remarked. General Richards saw metal shadow and then it hit him! "So, this whole time Eggman built a metal copy of shadow?'' he said shocked because he was chasing the wrong guy. "Yes I fooled you, I thought your military could kill shadow, but they couldn't nonetheless my metals shall!'' he said victoriously and then laughed afterwards he once again flew away in his hover ship. Shadow looked back at his foes and aimed the twin M60's at them. Metal Knuckles transformed his claws into drills and showed them off by rotating them. Metal Sonic transformed his hands into flamethrowers as the flame alit from them. Metal Shadow changed his hands into machine guns and the sound of the bullets reloading sounded. Metal Shadow was about to fire, but the general fired at its head the general then yelled "DESTROY THE METALS!!'' the soldiers opened fire the three metals fought back as well, shadow looked behind and saw a swarm of Eggman's robots coming he turned around and aimed. Next to him was the pokemon Blastoise he saw that it belonged to misty she nodded and he did as well then a Buizel at his left side came, followed by Pikachu, and Brocks Onix, then May's Blaziken. Shadow smiled "Blastoise hydro pump!'' misty yelled "Buizel use surf!'' dawn yelled the two elements combined the water showered the robots as they landed, "Pikachu use thunderbolt!'' ash shouted the robots were then destroyed as the thunder caused their bodies to explode. More robots soared "Onix use strength!'' Brock yelled The rock pokemon lifted off the ground and then using its own body it smashed the robots below him. "Blaziken use fire spin!'' she shouted the fire pokemon let out a ring of fire that brought down more robots. Shadow was of coursed shocked then together he and the pokemon went into the fray between: The three metals, Eggman's robot Army, vs. General Richards's own armed forces.

The battle continued a squad of soldiers mowed down a group of robots, but from below was metal knuckles creating a quake sending them flying. Robots and soldiers clashed metal shadow spotted shadow, who was fighting metal sonic. Shadow kept firing the bullets from his M60's metal sonic stumbled back, shadow heard metal shadow at full speed coming at him, shadow jumped up and metal shadow tackled meta sonic. Shadow landed back on the ground.

The two metals in front of him and behind him was metal knuckles shadow dropped the guns, the three metals charged for him, shadow remained still he held a C4 in his hand he activated it and dropped it at his feet and he leaped up the three metals stopped before running into each other and they all looked down and it exploded sending the metal copies crashing into a building. Shadow fought against robots. He punched one in the face making it fall, he headed for another and ripped its arm off then pummeled it with the arm he threw it aside. He saw a tank being overcome by robots he dashed over to it and got on the 50. Caliber and bullets blew them all up. He got off the machine gun and as soon as he did he was tackled by metal sonic who then fired his jets and they collided into a building, shadow fell down, but metal shadow grabbed him by the neck and threw him up again Shadow regained consciousness and he dodged to the left from metal knuckles who attempted to stab him with his drill hands. Shadow let himself fall metal shadow came from behind him and he grabbed gave a punch into his stomach shadow flinched from it. Shadow grabbed metal shadow and he saw metal sonic coming back, shadow threw metal shadow into metal sonic and the two impacted into the street.

Shadow finally landed but on a building, from under it and behind him metal knuckles came. Shadow took out his desert eagle in one hand, metal knuckles flew forward to him, but shadow grabbed him by the neck he fell of the building with him. Shadow was on top of him and he fired into metal knuckles chest and sparks and a small fire rose from the bullet hits. Shadow held a C4 then he planted it inside of the gaping hole of metal knuckles, shadow teleported and was back on the ground and looked up and saw metal knuckles burst into flames. He looked back on the battlefield to see the pokemon and soldiers mopping up what's left of the robots. Metal Sonic landed behind him he dodged from one punch then shadow gave him a uppercut kick making metal sonic dizzy.

Shadow spotted a tanker still attached to the truck. He picked metal up and he kicked a hole in the top of the tanker and threw metal in the diesel fuel. Shadow held his hand out and a grenade was in his hands "Peace'' shadow said and he tossed the grenade in and shadow leaped off it and behind him the tanker became a cloud of fire. Shadow stopped in his tracks and in front of him was metal shadow. He cracked his knuckles and clenched his fists, metal shadow charged and tackled shadow and they both crashed into a parked car. Shadow kicked him off, metal shadow changed his hands into machine guns and opened fire, shadow stayed away from the path of bullets. Metal shadow stopped firing and then a blast of water hit him it was misty's Blastoise, Pikachu's cheeks sparked and thunderbolt hit metal shadow. The metal copy fell to the ground with a loud clank, shadow walked up to him he held a 9mm "There is only one shadow.'' then he fired one shot into his core processor. The battle was over, the trainers put their pokemon back in their poke balls.

General Richards walked up to him and he held his hand out and shadow shook his hand. A soldier came running up to the two and he was panting "Sir you have to come and see this.'' he said. Shadow nodded to the general, the group followed the soldier back to G.U.N. headquarters and into the control room. On the large screen was a picture of earth and the gigantic meteorite coming toward it. The general and shadow and pokemon trainers stared in disbelief. "It will hit in about 15 minutes sir.'' the soldier told him. The president was there as well, "We won the battle, but we're about to lose the war.'' the general said with no hope. "Isn't there a way to stop it?'' ash asked "No, the meteorite is too large and powerful to destroy the whole planet.'' the general replied. They all looked down and the people outside saw the approaching meteorite hope was gone or is it?


	8. A Challenging Choice

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A CHALLENGING CHOICE**

**Disclaimer: I CLAIM NO OWNERSHIP of the characters in this story.**

Shadow had his arms crossed and his eyes closed, he spotted in a glass container the rest of the emeralds, looks like they got them back. Shadow walked over to them with no one noticing he opened it and then he had all seven now he headed to the roof. "There has to be some way.'' the president said "Wait where's shadow?'' dawn asked they all looked around and couldn't find him. Shadow was on the roof with the seven emeralds around him "I will set things right, no matter what.'' he spoke to himself. The seven emeralds swirled around him and finally he was in his super form he then headed to the meteorite head on.

"Put him on screen.'' the general ordered the screen showed shadow flying up into space, the visuals were from the satellite in space. Shadow stopped in mid-air in front of the meteorite he clenched his fists and a beam of light fired up and he glowed even brighter. "I thank you my friends, you're the best, I know who I am I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and today I will protect the ones I love and save this planet. He then charged toward the meteorite with his fists in front of him.

His friends and the general and the president waited atop the headquarters roof and watched on. Shadow finally collided with the rock and a huge light explode in space, everyone covered their eyes from it then it was gone. The meteorite was destroyed, the people cheered, everyone in the control room yelled and cheered. The day was at when the sun started to rise, the world was saved but there can't be peace without sacrifice. The president spoke "How ironic after all we did to him and how we treated him…he ended up saving us all.'' "Shadow was just doing the right thing, but he sacrificed himself to do it.'' ash said and he burst into tears and the rest of the pokemon trainers cried as well. "We'll miss you shadow, you'll be in all our hearts.'' dawn said sadly. The day continued the gang went back to their hotel and just wanted to rest, and who knows how long it would take for this wound to heal.

Brock turned on the TV, the news was on, they were talking about the destruction of the meteorite as did they mention shadows sacrifice. "Wait breaking news, our news chopper has spotted something on top of the cities largest hotel!'' the whole group heard this. The news chopper zoomed in, standing with his arms crossed was Shadow The Hedgehog! They all ran up to the roof and when getting there, shadow turned around and smiled at them.

The group wasted no time and they ran to him and all of them were filled with joy and happiness. When the hugging was over, all night shadow leaped across buildings, he skated across the sides of buildings, then he went straight up a building and stood atop it he then crossed his arms and watched over the city. Shadow The Hedgehog: a hero, the ultimate life form, and protector of Earth. Remember this: only one person can make all the difference and it only takes one person to change the world for the better.

**THE END**

**A/N: Just a heads up, the "President" is from Sonic Adventure 2 or Shadow the Hedgehog, just had to make that note. Anyway, next story will be in the Sonic and KND crossover section! Be sure to check it out!  
**


End file.
